


Push

by lazy_daze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because oddishly was talking about Liam Payne: World's Politest Cockslut, and my head exploded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

There's a point Liam gets to, sometimes. It's hard to predict and it's hard to get, but Louis is nothing if not determined. 

Because when they get there it's worth every bitchy face Louis gets trying to reach it.

Because Liam on top is a great fuck - firm and thorough and strong and kind and pretty much how you'd expect Liam Payne to be in bed.

But Liam on the bottom is a whole different beast. He goes red and silent, turning his face into the pillow, and Louis has to coax him to even make eye contact. He folds Liam's skinny legs up to his broad chest and leans in til his nose is touching Liam's and Liam's eyes are nearly crossing and his fast, hot breaths huff against Louis's lips.

"S'it good, Li?" Louis asks, driving his cock in smooth, firm strokes into Liam.

Liam swallows hard. "Y-yeah, god. Thank you."--

\--and that's brilliant, of course it is, Liam thanking him for the deep drives of his cock into Liam's arse, like Louis's doing him a favour.

"Please," Liam adds, sort of helplessly and Louis grins delightly, steals a peck of a kiss. 

"What was that?" he says, smirking. "You want it harder?"

"P-please," Liam says again, cheeks a hectic pink and a little distressed line creasing in between his eyebrows.

"Mmm," says Louis. "So polite, Liam Payne," and noses affectionately across Liam's soft cheek and down the hot, thrumming skin of his neck, but keeps the pace of his hips steady and slow, too slow. Because _yeah_ , Liam asking like such a good boy, minding his Ps and Qs with Louis's cock stuffed inside him, is _brilliant_ ; but it's not Louis's favourite point.

Liam bites his lips and makes a low noise in his throat, and Louis's on a roll, he's gonna get exactly what he wants (and what he knows Liam wants, too.)

Louis opens his mouth in the sensitive part of Liam's throat just under his Adam's apple, digs his teeth in the tiniest bit.

" _Please_ ," Liam says again, and there's an edge to it, a growl in the echoes of his voice, and this is it, this the Liam Louis fucking loves, the one he fucks into existence.

" _Louis--_ "

Liam's hands finally move from their considerately gentle, loving hold on Louis's shoulders and drift down to Louis's hips. Louis stops moving at that point completely, cock just throbbing inside Liam, and Liam _actually_ growls at this point. His hands tighten into fists on the juts of Louis's hips like he's just gonna take over, yank on Louis's body and force him into giving it to Liam as hard as Liam is desperate for.

"Uh uh, Liam," says Louis, curling his toes at the effort it's taking to keep still with Liam so tight and hot around him and squirming underneath him. "Hands off. You know the drill."

Liam makes a sulky shape with his mouth and pulls his hands away, and Louis grabs his hands in a flash; presses them into the bed either side of Liam's head as he moves back in. The movement shifts his cock inside Liam, and he starts moving again, slowly.

"Please," says Liam, again, and Louis smirks down at him, keeps going slow, and feels Liam testing the give of the grip Louis has on his wrists, watches the flush sink down his neck.

"Louis--" -- and there's a whine in Liam's voice now. "Louis, _fuck me_ , you bastard, _fuck me_."

"Thought you'd never ask," says Louis, and fucking gives it to him. He leans right in, resting the weight of his chest on the backs of Liam's thighs, and hammers into Liam. The smack of their skin is suddenly loud in the quiet room, and so is the _noise_ Liam makes - grunting moans and _ah ah ah_ and shuddering heaving breaths.

Louis bites his lip, concentrates, and waits for it, then--

"Harder, _harder_ , fuck - Lou, Lou come on, do it harder - fucking hold me _down_ \--" with jerky angry shifts of his wrists under Louis's hold, like he's trying to get free, and angry at the thought he might be able to.

Louis grins giddily down at him. "The mouth on you," he marvels, breathless, and digs his fingers in tight to Liam's wrists, so tight it must hurt, so tight his short fingernails are pressing crescents into Liam's skin and Liam will look reddened and even maybe bruised there by the next morning. He goes harder, his legs aching with the force of it, his thigh muscles burning and his orgasm coiling up at the bottom of his spine, tense and waiting. 

"This what you wanted, huh?"

" _Ah_ \- yes, yes, Lou, yes, _yes, yes_ \- unnhh--"

Liam's entire body tenses up when he comes, lifting his head off the pillow to press his face into Louis's neck, the tendons in his wrists straining hard in ridges against the press of Louis's palms, his thighs hard pressure against Louis's shoulders. Louis grits his teeth and fucks Liam through it; Liam's dick jerks once, twice, against his flat tense belly, and then he comes in a sticky rushing mess over himself.

Liam relaxes like he's melting, legs and arms draping over Louis and his head falling back onto the pillow; eyes closed, lips and cheeks both red, mouth slack and open; looking ruined. Seeing that - seeing the wreck he's made of Liam - is what does it for Louis, his thrusts into Liam's now-pliant body going short and stuttery, and he comes with toe-curling intensity, spurting hard into the tight press of the condom. His grip on Liam's wrists goes even tighter for a second, and the tiny pained grunt Liam makes - when he was _exhorting_ Louis to hold him down harder a few minutes ago - tugs hard at Louis's belly as he orgasms; as he comes down, he makes sure to release his grip slowly, to try and stop it hurting too much.

He eases himself out and flops onto the bed next to Liam, who still has his eyes closed and mouth open. Louis stretches luxuriously, lets the lassitude of orgasm and the sheer smugness of getting what he was aiming for wash over him in hot lazy waves.

He runs a hand over Liam's wrists, feeling idly possessive of the red indents. That Liam wanted.

Liam murmurs and shifts over slightly to face him. "Hey," he says, looking happily fucked out; then blinks, and the orgasm flush that had been fading comes flooding back. "Oh, god," he mumbles, and rocks into Louis to hide his face in Louis's shoulder.

Louis can practically hear Liam revisiting what he'd been saying and slowly dying of mortification next to him. Louis probably shouldn't enjoy it as much as he does, but it's so _Liam_. "I've never met anyone as embarrassed about their dirty mouth as you, babe."

"Oh god. I'm so sorry." It's a bit muffled into Louis's skin.

Louis laughs and wraps an arm around Liam. "Don't be. I am definitely not."

Liam raises his head enough to inspect his wrist, eyebrows pulling down. "Oh, shit. Sorry. I made you--"

_hold me down hard enough to probably bruise while I demanded you fuck me harder_ is the rest of that sentence, but Louis is kind enough to keep it unspoken.

"If you apologise again, I will withhold blowjobs for two whole weeks," says Louis, instead, decidedly. It's a threat he could never follow through on, but Liam glances at him, opens his mouth, shuts it with an audible noise and puts his face back in Louis's shoulder, though he looks less like he's about to melt his face off from embarrassment.

"I hate it when you make me get like that," he mumbles sleepily.

"No you don't."

"Yeah, well," says Liam.

the end


End file.
